Snow Wittchen's Diary
This is the diary of Snow Wittchen , a character created by . This diary is written in the first person point of view through the perspective of Snow. Please do not edit without permission. Once Upon a Time Welcome to the beautiful White clan. No one is a criminal. No one is a failure. No one is a rebel. The Whites are athletic, tall, and gorgeous; they always call us the fairest in the land. We are one of the oldest families of Ever After. We are the fairy tales that your oldest ancestors told their children who told their children and on and on and on until our stories finally came upon your parents’ tongues. Our smiles our blinding , our eyes are crystal clear, our hair is often the color of the best nature has to offer. Hair , the color of honey, roses, and the sun combined all into one. Hair , spun from spools of gold and rays of sunshine. Hair, the mixture of the sweetest cocoa beans and the bark of rosewood trees. Hair as dark as the night, so dark it looks like stars were stolen along with the color. Our lips are red as the blood that relates us all together. It doesn’t matter that our destinies separate us between happily ever after and never after. Our smiles are wide, pearly, and can melt your heart. It doesn’t matter that our teeth can blind you for forever after. Our skin is perfect, so perfect like china dolls. It doesn’t matter that beneath these china masks is cracked porcelain waiting to crumble. We are all perfect. We are Whites. No one is imperfect. No one is a rebel. My name is Snow Wittchen, and I’m the daughter of Snow-White. Not the Snow White that you’re thinking about right now. I am not the daughter of the fabled “fairest of them all” and I am not the girl that makes the Evil Queen green with envy. I am a fairy tale destined to be sweet, silent, and helpful. I am destined to give a bear shelter during the cold winter, to help a crazy dwarf with his beard, I am to be married to my bear prince and be shipped off to his far away kingdom. My name is Snow Wittchen and I am a White. I am a Rebel. Chapter 1 Again, welcome to the beautiful White clan where everybody is the fairest in the land. It was Legacy Year when a huge page ripper came upon the beautiful Whites, most especially Miss Fairest of the Fairest of them All, Apple White. Now I can go on and on how Apple and I are related on the White family tree but the least I can say about it is that Apple and I are related merely by blood (second degree cousins particularly) and not by destiny. I was one of the students waiting my turn to practice my own pledge to be Snow-White. Apple obviously volunteered to be the first to practice her pledge, which earned Headmaster Grimm to compliment her of being his future queen. For his information, majority of us were going to be his Queens and Kings, but why does he compliment Apple about it? Grade A favoritism, that’s what I call it. I was called to take my pledge after Daring Charming, so I took the key from Daring’s hand and proceeded to declare my destiny. “I, Snow Wittchen, pledge to follow my destiny to be the next Snow-White of Snow-Wh-“ Grimm interrupted me. “A little louder, Miss Wittchen!” That began to make me get really irritated but I took a deep breath and started from the beginning, I decided to channel my inner Apple and try to say it the way she did. “I, Snow Wittchen, pledge to follow my destiny to be the next Snow-White.” After that, I gained Grimm’s praise for the improvement. Pro tip: To satisfy Grimm, just do it the Apple way. Anyway, the rehearsal went by normally until Raven Queen made it to the podium. You should have seen Apple’s face when she found out that her roommate, Raven Queen, declared that she doesn’t want to sign the Storybook of Legends. Her perfect blue eyes widened in panic and she looked like an apple was lodged in her throat. After that, I completely blocked her voice out, not wanting to listen to her ramble on and on and on about her happily ever after. Raven ran off into the school’s dorms while Apple ran the opposite direction to the Enchanted Forest as most of those present during the practice sat there staring at each other , hexpecting someone to hexplain what the hex had happened. Ever since that faithful day, I believe that I had began to plan to be a rebel. Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:Diaries